Crazier
by PlayTheGame
Summary: You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier." Songfic. Request. HHH/Steph McMahon.


**A/N** - This was a request by **XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**. The song is by Taylor Swift so she owns it, not mel. I'll extend this to every and any body, if you have a request for a fic idea please don't hesitate to ask me to write it for you. It may take me a while (Sorry Shaday!!) but hopefully I will eventually get around to it lol. Enjoy...

* * *

I never gone with the wind

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_'Til you open the door there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

* * *

Stephanie McMahon had never moved outside the lines of the norm. From High School through College and right the way up to her current position in the WWF, she had basically stayed the same person only with a little more maturity and wisdom. Some thought it was in a McMahon's nature to be controversial. Just look at her father. But she never stepped outside the box. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. Her mother was the epitome of a refined, elegant lady that never needed to do something crazy to feel good about herself and Stephanie drew from her example. All of her boyfriends had been clean cut, straight A, all American boys – the male version of herself. She just knew that was the type of man she would end up married to one day. These were the thoughts running through her head as she sat in the empty locker room inside the arena. It was early yet but here she was, hours before the show, already there and preparing for her scenes later that night. She leafed through the heavy script and a smile crossed her face. Firstly because it was the first script which she had actually given input to. And secondly because she read over his name. Triple H. Hunter. Paul. Her future onscreen husband and a man she found herself thinking about more and more every time she spoke to him. They had met just last week when the plans for their marriage had been discussed and decided upon. Then it was off to Vegas where they shot the footage that would air tonight. It was the first time she had really spoken to him other than a passing greeting in the hallway. She had been so nervous about the whole thing even though all she had to do was lie there and do.....well nothing! Even still, it was hard to concentrate when all he did was joke around for the entire shoot. She never expected that. Most of the guys she spoke to were too afraid to be themselves in front of the boss's daughter. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest. It was refreshing to say the least. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to see the head that poked around the door.

"Stephanie!"

Her head snapped up at the mention of her name to find his smiling face staring back. It looked like she wasn't the only one getting a head start today. "Hey. What's up?"

"Well I got here early today and overheard somebody saying that you were here too. I figured we could go for lunch and talk about our big scene later tonight," he asked, smile still in place.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. To have one of the guys talk to her like she was normal was quite a feat but to actually get asked to lunch!! Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Why do you look so shocked? You do eat food don't you?" he joked as he stepped into the room.

Her shocked expression was replaced with one of amusement, her eyes twinkling as she replied, "Yes I do eat food! It's just that...."

"I know. And I don't care. So, you coming?" He pushed the door open and held it there, motioning for her to join him.

Stephanie smiled as she got to her feet. He'd just given her a compliment, in a back handed sort of way, by telling her that he knew what she was used to but that he wasn't going to treat her the same. She felt a little tingle in her chest at that thought. Deep down inside she just knew this storyline was the start of something big.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she answered as she walked through the door with a smile on her face.

* * *

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

* * *

She saw the twinkle in his eye as he talked trash to the fans. Be it at a House Show like they were now or at a televised show, Triple H gave the fans their money's worth. His hazel eyes sparkled with amusement. To anybody else, they would think his demeanour was anything but playful. But she knew him. She knew him better than she ever dreamed she would. Never in wildest dreams did she think that they would end up together but she wouldn't change it for the world. A fan yelled an obscenity right at her causing a few chuckles here and there. She bit her lip to stop the smile spreading across her face and replaced it with her patented snarl. She'd always loved the more relaxed atmosphere of House Shows. She motioned for the mic and Paul happily gave it to her, the sparkle in his eye belying the glare on his face. He thrived on this. He thrived on every little thing about the business that he loved so much. Through his passion she had found her own. She wasn't the frigid, uptight character she used to be and gone were the overwhelming nerves that used to grip her stomach before every show. She was now confident and felt capable in her abilities. She had relaxed and started to have fun and it was all thanks to him. He was a natural and made each and every segment his own. The perfect teacher. His carefree, grab life by the throat attitude had more than rubbed off on her as she got laid into the fan. Most people were booing while some couldn't help but laugh, the thought of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley getting into an insult throwing contest with a fan too silly not to chuckle at. She smirked as she passed the mic back to him and smirked as he too got laid into the fan. The poor guys face was growing a deeper shade of red with every passing second. The boos had now turned to cheers. That had been happening a lot lately with him. She figured that everybody was finally realising what she had known for a long time, Paul was just too damn good to boo. As he mercifully put the fan out of his misery and handed the mic back to Lillian, his attention turned towards her, his sexy little smirk sending a shiver down her spine. He came closer until his hand was resting on her hip, their eyes trained on each other. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lillian staring at them. They were supposed to be keeping things discreet but so help her she got sucked into those wonderful eyes of his every time. The simple fact was, she didn't want to have to hide it anymore. She wanted everybody to know how much she loved this man because she did. She knew now how it felt to really be in love with someone.

_

* * *

_

You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I, I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Oh-oh..._

* * *

The reception room was full of people as they gathered to celebrate Vince McMahon's birthday. A mix of top tier talent, business men, office workers and family and friends filled the room. There was a jovial and friendly atmosphere in the air. Stephanie smiled as she took it all in. She'd always loved parties. She smoothed her hands down the sleek red dress she wore. More than a few wandering eyes had turned in her direction. If they were smart they would keep on looking. She was taken and happily so at that. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into a warm body. She smiled and cuddled back into him. "Hey."

"Hey," he murmured against her cheek. "You enjoying the party?"

"I'm having a great time," she nodded as she turned to face him. "You?"

"Same. Although I really wish all these little suited up midgets would stop staring at my fiancée."

Her hands ran along the lapel of his jacket and an amused smirk played on her lips. "Suited up midgets?"

"Well what else do you want me to call them?"

"Nothing. I want you to forget about them and dance with me." She took his hand and gently tugged him towards the dance floor. The band was cooling down for the night and instead of the fast paced dance songs they were playing at the start of the evening, they had switched to more slowly paced melodies designed to help everybody wind down. Just as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a new song began to play.

"_I never gone with the wind, just let it flow...."_

She found herself getting caught up in the lyrics, thinking about what they meant to her. She felt his lips press against her bare shoulder every now and then making her head spin. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. Just like always, his wonderful hazel eyes sucked her in. She was forever getting lost in them. With just one glance he had her tied in knots.

"You know, I think this song is quite appropriate," he said, breaking the spell they had fallen into.

"How so?"

"Because every day you make me crazier and crazier," he answered.

"Hey!" She moved to playfully swat his arm but he caught her hand and placed a kiss upon her fingertips.

"Crazier about _you_," he said softly. Their eyes locked and eventually closed over when their lips joined together in a gentle kiss. He pulled her closer and her arms wrapped tighter around his neck as their kiss deepened.

"Mmmmm," he moaned as they broke apart. "I think I'll be criminally insane by the time we get married if you keep kissing me like that."

"That makes two of us," she chuckled before she pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I, I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_


End file.
